Phan: Disobeying (One-Shot)
by PsyDuck Squirtle Squad
Summary: Phil disobeys Dan and gets punished...oh god... Erm smut, so if you're not into that don't read. BoyxBoy


**Disobeying**

_**Author's Note: **I do not own Dan (danisnotonfire) or Phil (amazingphil) and none of this happened (as far as I am concern *raises eyebrows in a suggestive manner*) Oh and smut, plenty of smut._

**3rd Person**

"Oh, and Phil while you're at the store can you get me some maltesers?" Dan asked from down the hall.

"No," Phil snapped.

"What?" Dan asked confused looking out his bedroom door to his boyfriend.

"I said, 'No' Dan," Phil said stubbornly, "You were being mean earlier." he stated referring to their game of sonic.

"Oh come on baby! You know I was joking!" Dan pleaded making his way over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him.

"No Dan, I'm not getting you anything." Phil said pulling Dan's arms off him and leaving. Dan rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "He'll get them" and made his way back to his room.

"Did you get them Philly?" Dan asked hopefully as Phil walked into the kitchen with hands full of groceries.

"I told you I wasn't going to." Phil said and started unpacking the bags.

"W-what?" Dan asked almost heart broken and started looking through the bags, to find that Phil really didn't get them after all. Dan pouted and stood their astonished. Phil _hadn't_ gotten them. Phil_ hadn't_ listened. Dan sat there trying to take this all in. This may have been the first time Phil didn't do what he had told him. Phil ignored Dan standing there gawking and continued to unpack.

"I told you not to tease me-" he started, but was shoved up against a wall and his lips where attacked by a revenge seeking Dan.

Phil slightly squeaked and Dan growled against his lips, "What did I say would happen if you disobeyed me Philly?"

"I-I would be p-punished, sir." Phil stuttered knowing that Dan liked to be addressed formally in the bedroom.

Dan smirked, "That's right Philly. You were a bad boy, not listening to me, and now you are going to be punished." Phil gulped and nodded. Dan grabbed Phil's arm and lead him into his bedroom.

The brunette pushed the other onto his bed and slowly crawled on top of him. Phil whimpered from anticipation and Dan smirked at the older underneath him. Dan attached his lips to Phil's and Phil immediately kissed back. He nibbled on Phil's lower lip and Phil moaned, Dan took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Dan felt Phil getting hard through his jeans and he removed his lips from Phil's and started leaving little kisses to Phil's ear, where he whispered huskily, "Phil you have been a _very_ naughty boy not listening to me and now you are going to be punished." Dan licked Phil's earlobe and he shivered, but stopped himself when he heard a clicking noise. He looked up to see Dan had handcuffed him to the head of his bed. Phil grinned to himself, he loved it when Dan took this much control.

Dan sat back in between Phil's legs and pulled his pants down and off his body. He licked over the waistband of Phil's underwear before taking it between his teeth and pulling it down. Phil shivered at the feeling of being so exposed and the cold, but was soon moaning when Dan took his tip into his mouth. He sucked on Phil's tip which earned a throaty moan from Phil. He took as much of Phil as he could into his mouth and started bobbing his head to a nice steady rhythm. Phil groaned and thrusted into Dan's mouth. Dan grabbed Phil's hips and kept him pinned to the bed, and started licking around Phil. Phil moaned Dan's name, "D-dan I'm gunna-" he started before Dan pulled off him.

"No you're not." He said getting off of Phil's bed and walking over to the doorway.

"W-what?" Phil asked trying to take everything in.

"I said, 'No' Phil," Dan said copying Phil from their argument about maltesers earlier. Dan walked out of Phil's room and Phil whined and tried to finish himself off, but remembered he was handcuffed to the bed, "Dan come back!" he called shaking at the handcuffs, "Where are you even going?" he questioned trying to reason with the younger.

"To go get some maltesers since _somebody_ didn't earlier." he said giggling, "have fun!" he called and left.


End file.
